what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 28 (Doctor Who)
Season 28 of Doctor Who, ran between 7 September 1991 and 7 December 1991. It starred Richard Griffiths in his first season as the Doctor, Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger and John Banks as Henrick, and although the all appeared in some capacity in the previous season, this became their first full season together. Ian Fraser and Ben Aaronovitch, took over control of the series, as Producer and Script editor respectively. Overview New producer With John Nathan-Turner & Andrew Cartmel gone, a new team was needed to run Doctor Who. The BBC placed production manager Ian Fraser as producer, thus repeating the action of an inexperienced writer being in charge of the show from a decade earlier when JNT took control. A little extra help Fraser didn't know the writers too well, so he asked Cartmel to pick his successor as script editor, which was handed to Ben Aaronovitch. Format and chapter details This season consisted of four stories and twenty-five minute episodes, continuing the format in use since Season 23 in 1986. This was the second season in Chapter Two Part III of Doctor Who. Wrapping up an arc This Season also concluded the 'Cartmel Master Plan' which started in Season 25 by exploring the Doctor's backstory, hinted in Remembrance of the Daleks when the Seventh Doctor claims that he is "far more than just another Time Lord." It would conclude in the last story, where it is revealed that the Doctor was previously known as the Other and founded Time Lord society with Omega and Rassilon. New titles and theme tune While many elements remained the same from last season, one of the few changes was the title sequence. Again completely CGI by CAL Video, it retained the style of the previous titles; even managing to use the idea of a brief moment where the Doctor's face is a skull. The idea couldn't be done in the previous titles due to budget, time and technology. A new arrangement of the theme tune also debuted alongside it by Mark Ayres. Fraser's intention of it was to move away from the synth-heavy themes from the 80s and go back to it's roots by using some elements from previous themes, and to slow it down; resulting in a spooky new take on the theme. Cast Regular * The Doctor - Richard Griffiths * Katie Tollinger - Julia Sawalha * Henrick - John Banks Recurring * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Leela - Louise Jameson * Romana - Lalla Ward * Voice of K9 - John Leeson Guest * Major Dickens - Bernard Kay * The Bursar - Joanna McCallam * Dr O' Neil - Andrew Forbes * Sue - Holly Aird * The Deacon - Ann Beach * Joe Hartley - Rory Bremmer * James Black - Ben Chandler * Captain Lawrence Jones - Chris Barrie * Mr. Protecue - John Cleese * Otto Muller - Paul Harman Elliott * Oliver Richards - Martin Neil * Ian Solventson - Anthony Andrews * The Warden - Michael Kitchen * Kopyion Liall a Mahajetsu - Christopher Ryan * Butler - Steve Punt * Swarf - Hugh Dennis * Archon - Jack Docherty * Spike - Roger Blake * Thomas - Gordon Kennedy * Marilyn - Cindy Shelley * Chaney - Nicholas Ball * Major John Carlson - Robert McCulley * Bulbir Singh Mann - Art Malik * Academian Brown - Richard Willis * Jarak Romer - Adam Woodyay * Ell Romer - Martina Berne * Melanie Carson - Geraldine Alexander * Glospin - Stephen Fry * Innocent - Frances de la Tour * Satthralope - Margot Van der Burgh * Arkhew - Andrew Sachs * Quences - Darren Nesbitt * Badger - David John Pope * The Other - Richard Griffiths Television Stories Category:Doctor Who seasons